I Hate You
by CrystalNight1
Summary: Their walls fell and they poured their emotions out with the kiss. It was only them and nothing in the world mattered at the moment. "God, I hate you," He panted between kisses. "So much…" /One-Shot/


**A/N: So, I don't know what to say about this... But this is fairly happy besides a small discussion about Jake... and Imogen at the end. **

**I was pretty bored when I began to type this and I was thinking about the ending of _Degrassi: Now or Never _with the seniors graduating and if Fiona were to have an after party... and _this _came out. In conclusion, I hope you guys enjoy it - oh, and the episode tonight :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>He sat on the couch in Fiona's loft. Seniors were drinking and laughing, and, to Eli's dismay, being loud as hell. Groaning, he brought the plastic cup with beer up to his lips and took a sip. He closed his eyes when a familiar person draped their arm around his shoulders. He opened his eyes and glanced to the left as Fiona chugged down champagne.<p>

"Shouldn't you lay low on the champs, Fiona?" He said, placing the cup on the table in front of him.

She shrugged and placed the cup on the table as well. "Well, I'm happy," She concluded, giving him a smile. "What about you?" she began, placing her hand on his knee.

He looked at her and groaned for the umpteenth time that day. "What about me…"He muttered under his breath, looking over the sea of people to catch a glimpse of Adam, who was pulling Katie Matlin into a room.

"I gave you an invitation to invite Clare…" She said in a hushed tone. "You know, she has pretty eyes!" She said happily, getting up from the sofa with a jump.

Eli gave her a lopsided smirk and nodded in agreement. "Me and Clare broke up?" He started, waiting for her to acknowledge the fact. "Besides, she must be having more fun with _Jake_… "

Fiona giggled and sat back down, resting her head on his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Hmm? Really? Is that so… Is the room spinning?"

Eli stood up quickly, getting her into a laid down position and grabbing a pillow from the sofa and placing it under her head. "Umm…" He trailed on. "I think that you're drunk at the moment… Maybe – maybe I should call –"

"Holly J?" She finished. "No thanks, I'm okay."

He pinned his brows together. "But -"

"No, E- "

"Fio – "

"I'm fine!" She deadpanned, sitting up to glare at him. He put his arms up in defeat and she tucked a strand of curly hair behind her ear. "Thank you… but _no _thank you." She sighed, resting her head on the pillow once more.

Cautiously, moving the cups out of the way, Eli sat on top of the table, legs parted and shoulders on each knee. He clasped his hand together and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, winning a frown from Fiona. "Are you sure?" He pressed on, making Fiona grab the pillow and groan into it. "I take that as a no…"

"_Please_," She said exaggeratedly. "Thank you. Can't you go talk to Clare? Imogen? Someone?" He gave her a confused look and stayed silent for her to continue. "My head hurts…"

"That's why I should go get Holly J," He said in a firm voice. "Why Clare, anyway?"

"Because I know you_ love_ her," She sing – songed, grinning at the blush creeping up his cheeks.

He timidly looked up at the older girl and smirked, cracking a smile. "What if your right?"

"I'm not. But I bet if you go find her you'll know… But don't listen to me, I'm wasted," She sighed for the last time, crossing her legs and closing her eyes.

And he began to run.

.

.

He panted when he reached her door steps. There was so many ways the following moment could go. Either she would reject his confession, keep locking lips with Jake, or she could be sympathetic to him, talk things out, stay as _friends_; have a relationship that wasn't based off awkward conversations and intense glares. Or, they could start from the beginning.

He could always pull out the, _"You have pretty eyes," _which made her fall in love with him. Because if her remembered correctly, she fell for the guy that was more interested in her smarts than her physical appearance but had the confidence to tell her she had pretty eyes. If it worked then, then it could work once more, he though, knocking on the door.

It took forever when, at last, the door was opened to reveal Clare Edwards in a night gown and a dark robe over it. She hugged the robe closer to her body and walked out the house, closing the door behind and staring at her ex.

"Eli," she began, blinking a couple of times. "What are you doing here?"

"'Hi Eli, how are you?' 'Fine Clare, thanks for asking'," He smirked up at her, reminiscing a day that seemed so long forgotten. When everything was simple and perfect; when he could make her laugh with his witty comments.

"_Hi_," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes at the teen in front of her. "Could you answer my previous question?" She said in a hushed tone, which made him come closer to her standing figure.

"I came –" He began, but was cut off when he saw her right hand. He blinked, thinking that it was his mind playing tricks on him. But to his utter dismay, it was real.

_She couldn't have. She couldn't._

"Eli?"

"You _slept_ with him?' He snarled, grabbing his head in his hands and pacing back and forth.

She was taken aback by the question and silently gasped, holding her right hand with her left and putting it up to her chest. Why would he be jealous, anyways? He had forgotten about her, so she tried to forget about _him_. Anything is fair in love and war, right?

"Eli, I can expla –"

"_Explain what_?" He bellowed, letting out a sardonic laugh. "I knew it…" He muttered under his breath, closing his eyes to calm himself.

"We got carried away…" She tried to explain, when he barked out another laugh.

"Got _carried away_?" He said in fake amusement. "That pledge was important to you, Clare. You've been dating that guy for what? A month and a half?"

"If…" She gulped, her body shaking in rage. Who is he to be yelling at her? "If my mom can go around screwing _Glen Martin_, then I can, as well," She spat at her ex. "Jake and I decided unanimously."

_Unanimously? Is she kidding me? _He glared up at her, calming himself down. Her blue eyes glowed with a fire that told him she was rather _pissed _at him. _She's serious… _And with that thought in mind, he chuckled silently.

"If you have nothing else to say, Eli, then leave. _Now_," She demanded, stepping back to place her left hand on the door knob.

"_I hate you_," He muttered, remembering when he told that to Imogen to get over Clare. The latter raised a thin eyebrow at Eli and began twisting the knob. "_I hate you_!"

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears then, and looked at him with disbelief. "_What_? For sleeping with my _boyfriend_? Don't act like you never did anything with Imogen. Don't act so _innocent_, Goldsworthy," She snarled, walking up close to him.

She stood close to him, their breaths mingling with each other. He was going to retort to her comment, but she was right. He fooled around once with Imogen, but it was a mistake. He felt like he was using the poor girl. He was still in love with Clare, so he broke it off with Imogen. He did it for _her_. For _them_.

He wasn't thinking straight, and that's why he leaned down to capture her lips with his. She gasped at the feel of warm, soft lips and that let him slip in his tongue to dance with hers. When a moan erupted from her throat, he pulled her closer to him, her arms wrapping themselves around her neck, their bodies flushed together and their cheeks became hollow as they kissed hungrily.

Their walls fell and they poured their emotions out with the kiss. It was raw and passionate and lust filled and rough; one of those that you see in movies. The world became empty and the only ones where them, and their soft pants eventually and the sound of lips smacking against lips. It was only them and nothing in the world mattered at the moment.

"God, I hate you," He panted between kisses. "So much…"

She stepped back, breaking the kiss and panting. She blinked, grasping strands of his hair in her hands. "I-I hate you, too," She stuttered, and kissed him again.

And he smiled into the kiss, because he hated her _so much_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you thought! :)**


End file.
